musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Steppenwolf
Steppenwolf is a solid blues-rock band with psychedelic influences, founded at the end of the sixties of the twentieth century. Founder and core of the band is John Kay. Their lyrics are very topical for the time and involve many aspects of the turbulent sixties. The band has had a lot of influence and laid the foundation for modern rock music. The band exists and is still playing. Content [ hide ] *1 History *2 Musical characteristics *3 Discography **3.1 Steppenwolf **3.2 John Kay & Steppenwolf **3.3 The Sparrow **3.4 John Kay solo **3.5 Radio 2 Top 2000 *4 External link History [ edit ] Encouraged by Gabriel Mekler , producer of ABC-Dunhill Records, founded John Kay , a German-Canadian singer-songwriter in the band Steppenwolf. The name was inspired by Hermann Hesse's book Steppenwolf . According to insiders, this name was introduced to Kay by Jim Morrison , who as we know was well versed in literature and felt strongly attracted to the book. The band members were drummer Jerry Edmonton , keyboardist Goldy McJohn , bassist Rushton Moreve and the 17-year-old guitarist Michael Monarch . They released their first album, Steppenwolf , in 1968 and was an instant blockbuster. Not least because two songs, Born To Be Wild and The Pusher , and soundtrack were used in the film Easy Rider with Dennis Hopper , Peter Fonda and Jack Nicholson . Since 1968, John Kay and the band released 38 albums. In 1968 they delivered their second LP, The Second off. This is also a great success and delivers with Magic Carpet Ride again a monster off. After that, the band had no world hits more. U.S. only delivers their third LP, At Your Birthday Party , a top 10 hit with Rock Me . Steppenwolf Live is also very successful. The composition changes, bassist Rushton Moreve is replaced by Nick St. Nicolas. However, they bring rapidly new LPs from such sample containing critical songs like Monster , America and Suicide . On this record, replaced Larry Byrom guitarist Michael Monarch. Steppenwolf 7 and For Ladies Only gave the band no longer hits and John Kay started a solo career. Especially his first two solo LPs were successful. Later he repeatedly returned back with Steppenwolf. The highlight of the band was the period '68-'69 with the first three strong LPs. Musical characteristics [ edit ] The band has a rugged blues-rock sound through the distorted organ and guitar sound plus the gritty voice of John Kay. The compositions are clearly oriented rock. This is for instance to hear their tribute to Chuck Berry song in Berry Rides Again . They sound distinctly different, heavier , then the time also popular Beach Boys and The Byrds . Their music can be seen as the basis for the popular seventies hard rock music. In the song Born To Be Wild for the first time the term heavy metal used. After listening to the second verse, you can hear John Kay singing: :"I like smoke and lightning - '''Heavy metal' thunder - Racin 'with the wind - And the feelin' that I'm under - Yeah Darlin 'go make it happen - Take the world in a love embrace - Fire all of your guns at once - And explode into space "'' . Their disgust [source?] hard drugs make them appear in the impending psychedelic song The Pusher , which all hands will make it to the pusher, the irresistible dealer deck [source?] , curse literally and eradicate. Discography [ edit ] Steppenwolf [ edit ] *''Steppenwolf'' , 1968, ABC Dunhill / 50029 *''The Second'' , in 1968, ABC Dunhill / 50037 *''At Your Birthday Party'' , 1969, ABC Dunhill / DSX-50053 *''Early Steppenwolf'' , 1969, ABC Dunhill / DS-50060 *''Monster'' , 1969, ABC Dunhill / DS-50066 *''Steppenwolf Live'' , 1970, ABC Dunhill / DSD 50075 *''Steppenwolf 7'' , 1970, ABC Dunhill / DSX-50090 *''Steppenwolf Gold'' , 1971, ABC Dunhill / SX-50099 *''For Ladies Only'' , 1971, ABC Dunhill / DSX-50110 *''Rest In Peace'' , 1972, ABC Dunhill / DSX-50124 *''16 Greatest Hits'' , 1973, ABC Dunhill / DSX-50135 *''Slow Flux'' , 1974 Mums / Epic / PZ-33093 *''16 Great Performances'' , 1975, ABC Records / ABCD-4011 *''Hour Of The Wolf'' , 1975, Epic / PE-33583 *''Skullduggery'' , 1976, Epic / PE-34120 *''The ABC Collection'' , 1976, ABC Records / AC-30008 *''Reborn To Be Wild'' , 1976, Epic / PE-34382 John Kay & Steppenwolf [ edit ] *''Live In London'' , 1981, Mercury / Polygram Australia 6437147 *''Wolf Tracks'' , 1982, Wolf Records Recording Nautilus NR-53 *''Wolf Tracks'' , 1982, Attic Records Wolf Records LAT 1145 *''Wolf Tracks'' , 1983, Allegiance AV 434 *''Paradox'' , 1984 Attic Records Wolf Records LAT 1191 *''Rock 'N' Roll Rebels'' , 1987 Qwil RecordsNU-1560 *''Rise & Shine'' , 1990 IRS RecordsIRSD-82046 *''Born To Be Wild'' A Retrospective, 1991, MCA Records MCAD2-10389 *''Live At 25'' , 1995, ERA Records 5030 *''Feed The Fire'' , 1996, Winter 3310-2 HarvestWH *''Wolf Tracks'' , 1998, Nautilus / Attic *''Paradox'' , 1998 Attic Records Wolf Records LAT 1191 *''Rise and Shine'' , 1998 IRS RecordsIRSD-82046 The Sparrow [ edit ] *''John Kay & The Sparrow'' , 1967, Columbia RecordsCS-9758 *''The Best Of John Kay & The Sparrow'' , 1993 Columbia/LegacyCK-50344 John Kay solo [ edit ] *''Forgotten Songs and Unsung Heroes'' , 1972, ABC DunhillDSX-50120 *''My Sportin Life'' , 1973, ABC DunhillDSX-50147 *''All In Good Time'' , 1978, Mercury-RecordsSRM 1-3715 *''Lone Steppenwolf'' , 1988, MCA-25167 RecordsMCA *''The Lost Heritage Tapes'' , 1997, Macola Records *''Heretics And Privateers'' , 2001 Cannonball Records Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:Bands Category:Musical groups established in 1967 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1972 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 1974 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1976 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 1980 Category:Musical groups from California Category:American rock music groups Category:Psychedelic rock groups Category:Hard rock groups Category:Heavy metal groups Category:Epic Records artists Category:Musical quintets Category:MCA Records artists